


A Field Journal Concerning Romantic Involvement with a Resistance Pilot, Excerpts

by shadowen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lists, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Worry, favorite kinds of sex, poe is not a morning person, protective x-wing pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Day 312</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Field Journal Concerning Romantic Involvement with a Resistance Pilot, Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ten Commandments for Dating a Former Stormtrooper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718567) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen). 



Day 1:  
Confidence and intelligence do not guarantee that he will communicate his intentions smoothly, articulately, or using complete sentences. His inability to be suave does not decrease his charm.

Day 2:  
His morning bed-head is both epic and hilarious. He wakes up grouchy and does not appreciate being laughed at. This does nothing to decrease his attractiveness.

Day 5:  
As a rule, X-Wing pilots do not trust anyone who is not also a pilot. His squadron will conduct interviews to determine whether a potential suitor is worthy of their commander. They will not inform the suitor of their decision.

Day 12:  
Pacing nervously while he is on a mission accomplishes nothing beyond irritating General Organa. Irritating General Organa is not a good idea.

Day 15:  
When he returns from his mission, it is appropriate to greet him with a kiss. It is not appropriate for the kiss to last longer than a minute and involve ass-grabbing, at least if it occurs in a common area where there are multiple colleagues and officers present.

Day 15, addendum:  
Homecoming Sex is the third best kind of sex, closely ranked behind Lazy Morning With Nowhere to Be Sex and I’ve Been Thinking About This All Day Sex.

Day 21:  
The prospect of Homecoming Sex does nothing to make it easier when he leaves again.

Day 39:  
He is approximately 57% as funny as he thinks he is. It’s best to maintain this belief by laughing at a minimum of 94% of his jokes.

Day 62:  
When he doesn’t sleep for days at a time, either because he can’t or because he won’t, asking what’s wrong produces no result. The best action is to give him time and make sure to be there when it all catches up.

Day 70:  
Fighting is normal. Who’s right or wrong matters less than that the fight ends without causing permanent damage.

Day 98:  
One day he won’t come home. This does nothing to diminish the hope that he will or the joy when he does.

Day 102:  
Today, he is here. _Today_ , he is here. Today, he is _here_. This does nothing to make him any less a big dork or any less perfect.

Day 312:  
Today, we are home.


End file.
